


Hutan Kunang-kunang

by ariare



Series: KiKuro Month 2016 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, F/M, Fluff, KiKuro - Freeform, alay, alice!kurokocchi, chesire!kisekun, fluff as always, kikuro for my life, kikuromonth 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rambut biru mudanya yang panjang dihinggapi oleh kunang-kunang—menjadikan rambut gadis itu terlihat bercahaya dengan sangat indah, sangat cantik (dan seakan-akan rambutnya dihiasi oleh sebuah wedding veil yang bercahaya—atau setidaknya itu yang terlihat oleh Kise-<em>kun</em>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hutan Kunang-kunang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [once upon a time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823474) by [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc). 



> Hai, hai. Saya kembali menulis hahaha demi Kikuromonth 2016 hahaha dan hampir lupa gimana ngedit bold sama italic di ao3 kry
> 
> Kikuro alice in wonderland au bcs mereka presyes sekali huhu dan bcs rp with yucc lol
> 
> Untuk KiKuro Month 2016. Tema Minggu 1 - Fireflies (Kunang-kunang).
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

Waktu itu, langit begitu gelap. Biasanya, bulan dan ribuan bintang yang bagaikan permata akan muncul memeriahkan hamparan padang hitam di atas sana. Namun malam itu, semua seakan menghilang begitu saja. Entah mereka malu, atau karena ditutupi awan hitam di atas sana. Tapi seharusnya malam itu tidak akan hujan, Festival Merah akan segera dimulai lusa soalnya—dan hujan tidak pernah turun menghujam pada hari-hari mendekati Festival Merah.

Mungkin malam ini agak aneh. Mungkin. Wonderland kan memang selalu aneh.

Seluruh wilayah Kerajaan Merah terlihat sudah selesai menyulap wilayah mereka dengan hiasan berwarna serba merah. Tak terkecuali dengan sebuah rumah berbentuk labu berwarna _orange_ beratapkan atap yang berbentuk seperti buku yang terbalik, yang kini sudah dihiasi dengan hiasan kertas merah serta bunga-bunga berwarna merah yang terlihat banyak sekali jenisnya.

Dari jendela rumah itu yang memancarkan cahaya berwarna kuning lembut, terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru muda panjang sedang menata tumpukan bukunya di rak. Namanya Alice. Ia sangat menyukai buku dan baru saja menerima tumpukan buku itu dari Mad Hatter lewat bantuan Chesire Cat. Untung Mad Hatter mau memberikan padanya beberapa koleksi pria itu.

“Kurokocchi~ masih lama, eh?” sebuah suara muncul dari seorang pria campuran manusia dan kucing berwarna kuning cerah secerah matahari yang tengah berbaring di sofa dekat rak buku dimana gadis tadi berdiri.

“Sebentar lagi, Ches—Kise- _kun_.” Jawab ‘Kurokocchi’ (atau Alice, namanya di Wonderland) singkat sambil mengoreksi sebutannya untuk pria itu. Tangannya masih sibuk mengurutkan buku-buku tersebut sesuai urutan abjad dunia Wonderland.

 ‘Kise- _kun_ ’ tersenyum kecil, “Kau masih belum terbiasa memanggilku ‘Kise- _kun_ ’, eh, Alice-cchi?”

“Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ‘Chesire’. Susah mengubah kebiasaan.” Jawab Kurokocchi tanpa menoleh sama sekali pada Chesire Cat—Kise- _kun_.

Kise- _kun_ hanya terkekeh pelan sementara gadis berambut biru terang itu tetap tenang menata buku-buku yang akan ia baca besok tersebut. “Kau harus membiasakannya, Kurokocchi. Nama dari Dunia Tanpa Sihir yang sering dikunjungi Mad Hatter itu keren, lho~”

“Iya, Kise- _kun_ , iya.” Jawab gadis itu cepat. Lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu—dan buku di tangannya sudah berpindah ke rak buku kesukaannya. Mengarahkan telunjuknya, gadis itu mulai menyegel dan melapisi buku-buku yang belum ia baca dengan menggunakan cahaya sihir berwarna biru muda yang sama seperti rambutnya. Selesai menyegel, ia menghela napas. Bukan menghela napas lega, sih, beban di kepalanya masih ada satu soalnya. Sisa satu, dan berat.

“Kise- _kun_ , kepalamu berat.” Ujar Kurokocchi sambil melirik helai-helai pirang pria itu yang menubruk puncak kepalanya, sementara kedua tangannya menepuk-tepuk kedua lengan Kise- _kun_ yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Wajah pria itu langsung menoleh ke pemilik kepala yang ia peluk, “Kita jadi jalan-jalan, kan?” tanyanya dengan senyum lebar. Senyum yang lengkungnya seperti pelangi yang pernah gadis berambut biru itu lihat sehabis hujan.

“Tentu saja. Aku sudah janji juga.” Jawabnya sambil mengangguk pelan.

“Yosh! Ayo, kita berangkat, Kurokocchi!!” Kise- _kun_ sontak bersorak senang, dan dengan gerak cepat, pria bertelinga kucing itu segera menggandeng dan menarik satu tangan mungil Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

* * *

“Kita mau kemana, Kise- _kun_?” tanya Kurokocchi setelah ia ditarik melewati jalanan Kerajaan Merah yang mulai sepi, dan ke luar dari pusat kerajaan menuju Bukit Kurcaci.

“Ke tempat yang belum pernah kau kunjungi di Wonderland, Kurokocchi!” seru Kise- _kun_ senang seraya menggerakkan sedikit telinga kucingnya. Melihat itu, Kurokocchi menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. _Dia gemas dengan telinga kucing milik pria di depannya itu_. Duh, kucing itu manis dan menggemaskan. Tapi kenapa dia harus terjebak dengan kucing yang menyebalkan seperti ini (uhm, dia menyebalkan tapi manis, sih, _sedikit_ ).

Kurokocchi kembali diam. Mata biru yang seperti warna rambutnya terlihat mengamati keadaan di sekitar mereka. Mereka mulai melewati Bukit Kurcaci berikut dengan desa kecil spesies tersebut yang berada tak jauh di sana. Ah, dia suka bermain dengan anak-anak kurcaci di desa itu. Menyenangkan soalnya dan dia memang suka anak-anak.

Langkah-langkah mereka lalu membawa ke sisi lain Bukit Kurcaci, yaitu sebuah padang rumput yang pernah ia datangi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kedua kaki Kise- _kun_ terus melangkah, melangkah, dan melangkah. Diliriknya wajah Kise- _kun_ yang terlihat senang (karena ada senyum di wajah pria itu) dengan mata yang berkilat berwarna emas, mirip seperti rambut pria itu (pertanda digunakannya kemampuannya—melihat dalam kegelapan dan dari kejauhan).

Sebenarnya, kalau pria ini sedang menggunakan kemampuannya, dia lumayan keren, kok. Tapi langsung hancur begitu matanya menangkap bayangan gadis berambut biru bernama (Alice) Kurokocchi. Pria itu akan langsung memanggil namanya, melambai padanya, atau bahkan menghampirinya dan hampir mengabaikan tugasnya serta menghapus wajahnya yang sudah keren-kerennya. Duh, Kurokocchi lelah.

Meski begitu, sebegitu alaynya Kise- _kun_ , dia tetap salah satu anggota tetap Dewan Kerajaan Merah yang disegani di Wonderland. Dan entah kenapa, Kurokocchi harus terjebak dengan anggota Dewan Kerajaan Merah ini. Dia sudah cukup lama mengenal pria ini, dan entah sejak kapan, mereka sudah mulai dekat, dekat sekali (bahkan pria itu sering menumpang tidur di rumahnya). Hmm, soal itu, mungkin akan ia bahas lain kali. Ia sudah merasa berada di tempat lain soalnya.

“Kurokocchi, kau pernah ke sini?” tanya Kise- _kun_ seraya menoleh ke arah Kurokocchi yang sudah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka—yaitu hutan.

Kening gadis itu mengerut sejenak, ia belum pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya. Pohon-pohon yang cukup besar terasa ia lewati dalam kegelapan hutan, suara binatang di dalam hutan yang tidak seperti biasa ia dengar di Hutan Jamur, jalan yang tidak rata dan agak naik-turun. Sensasi ini belum pernah ia rasakan.

“Ini dimana, Kise- _kun_?”

“Di perbatasan antara Kerajaan Merah dan Kerajaan Hijau.” Jawab Kise- _kun_ sambil terus berjalan.

“Aku tidak menyangka ada hutan seperti ini di antara Kerajaan Merah dan Kerajaan Hijau,” respon Kurokocchi sambil melihat sekelilingnya lagi. “Kise- _kun_ tahu tempat ini dari siapa?”

Kise- _kun_ berhenti sejenak dan menoleh pada Kurokocchi. “Hmm, jangan bilang siapapun, ya, Kurokocchi,” ucap pria itu sambil memasang jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Kurokocchi mengangguk. “Aku tahu tempat ini dari Ratu Merah.”

Kurokocchi mengerutkan keningnya, “Ratu Merah? Bagaimana bisa?”

“Suatu malam aku pernah mengikutinya keluar dari istana. Biasanya kan ia ke tempat Mad Hatter, tapi malam itu ia masuk ke hutan ini.” Balas Kise- _kun_ sambil melompati akar pohon yang mencuat keluar.

Kurokocchi ikut melompat, “Lalu kau mengikutinya sampai ke dalam?”

Kise- _kun_ tertawa sejenak, “Tentu saja tidak. Intuisi ratu sangat tajam. Salah sedikit aku bisa ketahuan, eh.”

“Lalu?”

“Kemudian aku mendatangi hutan ini sendirian di malam selanjutnya,” Kise- _kun_ memelankan langkah kakinya sejenak. Satu senyum terpatri di wajahnya, “Dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.”

Kurokocchi sedikit mengernyit melihat perubahan di wajah dan gestur Kise- _kun_ , “Sesuatu?”

“Ya. Sesuatu.” Jawab Kise- _kun_ seraya menghentikan langkah kakinya.

“Apa itu?”

“Itu. Ada di depan kita sekarang.”

Mata biru Kurokocchi yang sedari tadi menatap pancar emas mata sang Cheshire Cat segera menoleh ke arah depannya. Dan mata biru itu membulat ketika mendapati ratusan—bukan, ribuan kunang-kunang memenuhi areal tengah hutan yang agak luas itu. Ribuan kunang-kunang itu mengelompok, menciptakan sebuah cahaya menyilaukan yang terlihat seperti cahaya lampu besar. Sementara itu, beberapa kunang-kunang yang lain terbang di antara pepohonan yang gelap seakan-akan ingin menghiasi pepohonan itu dengan cahaya mereka yang berwarna kuning terang namun lembut.

“Ini....”

“Indah, kan?” tanya Kise- _kun_ dengan nada bangga seolah-olah dia yang menciptakan kunang-kunang itu untuk berkumpul di sana.

“... Iya. Indah sekali.” Jawab Kurokocchi sambil tersenyum kecil. Mata birunya memperhatikan kunang-kunang yang terbang menghiasi pepohonan, menjadikannya seperti lampu-lampu kecil yang menjadi satu-satunya cahaya dalam kegelapan hutan ini. Benar-benar indah.

“Aku menamakan hutan ini Hutan Kunang-kunang~!!” seru Kise- _kun_ senang.

“Hutan Kunang-kunang....” gumam Kurokocchi pelan. Tangannya melepas perlahan genggaman tangan Kise- _kun_. Dua kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah mendekat ke kumpulan kunang-kunang yang memendarkan cahaya mereka. Setiap kakinya melangkah, kunang-kunang di sekitar kakinya terbang ke atas seakan mengelilinginya. Mata birunya terlihat memancar senang dalam kegelapan (atau setidaknya itu yang dilihat oleh Kise- _kun_ ).

Kise- _kun_ hanya tersenyum saja melihat gadis berambut biru muda di depannya. “Kau senang, Kurokocchi?” tanya pria bertelinga kucing itu.

“Ya. Aku senang, Kise- _kun_. Senang sekali,” jawab Kurokocchi—dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang hampir mencapai matanya. “Terima kasih.”

Dan Kise- _kun_ terpaku sejenak. Senyum lebar Kurokocchi ini langka (karena hanya muncul di saat tertentu saja—dan hanya muncul karenanya), apalagi di antara ribuan kunang-kunang ini. Kurokocchi terlihat cantik sekali. Rambut biru mudanya yang panjang dihinggapi oleh kunang-kunang—menjadikan rambut gadis itu terlihat bercahaya dengan sangat indah, sangat cantik (dan seakan-akan rambutnya dihiasi oleh sebuah _wedding veil_ yang bercahaya—atau setidaknya itu yang terlihat oleh Kise- _kun_ ). Uh, seandainya dia membawa alat bernama kamera milik Mad Hatter mungkin dia bisa mengabadikan pemandangan langka gadis itu.

Kise- _kun_ menghela napas. Ah, biarlah. Pemandangan langka gadis itu biarlah jadi miliknya seorang saja. Milik pribadinya, dan takkan ia berikan pada siapapun.

“Kurokocchi.” Kise- _kun_ berjalan mendekat ke gadis yang masih mengamati sekelilingnya dengan senang.

Kurokocchi menoleh, “Ya, Kise- _kun_?”

_(Karena Kurokocchi akan jadi miliknya selamanya.)_

“Menikah, yuk.”

**Author's Note:**

> " _It's almost as if you are wearing a white veil, isn't it?_" — **snow drop** , L'arc~en~Ciel.
> 
> Terima kasih sebelumnya. :)


End file.
